


Ask, and it shall be given

by fgrave



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cults, M/M, Murder, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgrave/pseuds/fgrave
Summary: На Кеннета было совершено покушение, и казнь предателя привела к неожиданному откровению.
Relationships: Luke Holmes/Kenneth Phelps
Kudos: 2





	Ask, and it shall be given

\- ... за сим, имя Пожирателя Богова Приговор будет исполнен лично Догмой, - Люк вынес приговор и захлопнул лежащую перед ним книгу. Тот, казалось, уже участвовал в своей участии, но стоял позади позади лидеров. 

На Кеннета совершили покушение. Один из двоих заговорщиков был убит на месте, а второй пойман для дальнейшего суда: он должен был избавиться от крыс сразу же, но он не стал спорить. Блондин должен был понять, что это может случиться с теми, кто оспаривает его право на управление культом, перед тем как появиться у самых первых Фелпсов. 

Несмотря на то, что Кеннет злится, не меньше его самого, если не больше. Это может быть связано не только с влиянием, но и с целым рядом проблем. Это было лишь следствием любых изменений в культуре, для развития которых не хватало жизни. 

Сквозь пустые глазницы маски, чтобы увидеть, как он и обнажил церемониальный клинок. Он был вместе с предателем, стояли в центре зала, где был Совет: Герман, Джим и Люк. Вокруг них стояли другие культисты, безликие и пустые в своих капюшонах. Он уже давно привык к казням и жертвоприношениям, хотя раньше и не представлял, что к подобному вообще можно привыкнуть. Возможно, это было влияние Краснодарского, независимо от причин такой адаптивности Люк чувствовал себя уместным и нуждающимся в культуре. Он чувствовал себя хорошо. 

Кеннет не переставал смотреть на него, даже когда он был вынужден сопротивляться. Когда я почувствовал короткое касание клинка к шее. И он недоверчиво открывает глаза в попытке найти кинотеатр. Нашелся кинжал быстро, резко вырубил прямиком в основание шеи через позвонки. Мертвая тишину в зале нарушена коротким порядком, тут же перешел на глухие хрипы, даже не смертельно раннего, но истекающего кровью предателя. Люк вздрогнул.

Все его внимание было приковано только к Люку. Внезапно понял, что это одно из самых завораживающих зрелищ в его жизни. 

«Одежда явно лишняя… Перепачкается», - Холмс как бы невзначай схватился за бортики своего постамента взмокшими руками, сжимая старый камень до побеления костяшек. - «Н-да, повезло Стейси с мужем, ничего не скажешь».

Все, что он наблюдал за ним, - это то, что наблюдал за ним, когда он собирался сделать это после казни. Люк продолжал принимать участие в действиях Фелпса.

Кеннет так и не вытащил: вместо этого он начал давить на него под углом, собираясь отдать голову от тела по окружности. Парализованным первым ударом была опубликована последняя живая сценарий, в которой Кеннета едва ли не с ног до головы обрызгала кровью. 

«Вот дерьмо», - сказал Люк, когда он пытался удержать лицо перед толпой последователей и Кеннетом. Он был уверен, что Догма ухмылялась под его маской, и все, что Люк хотел в тот момент - сорвать с ним в эту окровавленную собачью морду. - «Кажется, кровь ему даже под маску попала. Ох, блять ».

Под мертвой хваткой постамент начал крошиться, каменная пыль пачкала влажные руки. Сложившиеся руки и под ним были чуть вперёд, отчего живот был прижился к холодному камню. Происшествие, как он надеялся, не успокоилось, как вспыхнул пожар. Он пытался игнорировать, глядя на заканчивающуюся казнь.

Последний удар был сделан из-за того, что он поднял голову над собой, Кеннета. Кровь мерно капала на носу маски и потекла ниже. Показывать оторванную голову всем в зале, после чего бросил на Люку выразительный взгляд и вышел. 

\- Не сразу сообразил провозгласить осипшим голосом Люка. Мы должны покинуть его вместе с Кеннетом.

Кеннет мог бы привести себя в порядок, потому что наверняка направился к себе в церковь. Холмсу было только неизвестно, что он вообще добивался. Разве что…

«Он явно видел, в каком я состоянии», – прокручивая в голове события пятиминутной давности, он невольно закусил обветреную губу и неудачно содрал кусочек кожи. Губа тут же вспыхнула болью, но не треснула, и крови к счастью Люка не было. Ее и так было слишком много в последнее время, и вся она на одном конкретном человеке. – «Провокатор хренов».  
  
Он взлетел по лестнице и открыл старую дверь с уже не сдерживаемой злобой, отчего та протяжно заскрипела, а после тут же оказалась закрыта резким ударом ноги. Кеннет, который удерживал в руках только снятую маску, стоял в другом конце комнаты лицом к двери, и на появление Люка отреагировал растянувшейся на лице усмешкой. 

– Вижу, тебе понравилось, – все, что успел сказать Фелпс, прежде чем Люк быстро пересёк комнату, выбил из чужих рук маску и резко притянул блондина к себе вниз, грубо целуя и удерживая в согнутом положении за воротник. Кеннет словно ждал чего-то подобного: он с готовностью ответил, кусая ободранную губу Люка и подталкивая того к стене. Без сопротивления Холмс прижался лопатками к твердой поверхности, тут же почувствовав вклинившееся между ног колено. – Чего ты так завелся? 

– А сам не знаешь, – недовольно отозвавшийся Люк совсем раскраснелся и тяжело дышал, исподтишка глядя на остановившегося любовника. Попытки снова притянуть Кеннета к себе ни к чему не привели, и оставалось только пилить его раздраженно-возбужденным взглядом. 

\- Боюсь, что нет. Поднялось чуть выше, отчего Люк судорожно сглотнул и схватился за чужие плечи. Внезапно он почувствовал, что владел на ладони, и разорвал контактный глаз, увидел бурные разводы на одежде. Кровь.

Присмотревшись, он заметил, что кровь не только на одежде. Он не мог удержаться, и он мог скользить вниз, к шее, где было намного больше разводов. Глаза Кеннета сузилась в ожидании и лёгком напряжении, но он не сомневался в том, что у него есть проблемы, и он медленно провел языковой курс по окровавленному пальцу. 

\- Я хочу ещё, - выпалил Холмс, очистив палец от крови. Из-за металлического вкуса, в котором он забыл, где-то в животе. 

\- Просьба и дано вам будет, - блондин процитировал священное писание, и, прежде всего, возмутился вслух, приложил ладонь к его губам. Покрытую кровью ладонь. 

После такого у Холмса пропало всякое желание возмущаться: горьковатый запах крови и Кеннета забивал нос, опьянял похлеще всякого алкоголя, а вторая рука Фелпса тем временем ловко расстегнула мантию снизу и погладила живот. Люк приоткрыл рот, впуская внутрь сперва один, а потом и два пальца, и принялся активно вылизывать их, очищая от крови. Свободная ладонь Кеннета блуждала по кромке брюк, а сам он прижался вплотную, позволяя Люку почувствовать его возбуждение даже через такое количество слоев одежды. В ответ он обхватил пальцы губами до основания, посасывая их, а когда пальцы во рту слегка раздвинулись, скользнул языком между ними. 

Влажные от крови и слюны пальцы выскользнули изо рта, очертили путь вниз, оставляя за собой красный след, вцепились в высокий ворот мантии и резким движением расстегнули его. Люк же успел избавиться от фибулы на плаще, и его верхний слой комом цветных тряпок упал им в ноги. 

– Чего ты хочешь? – ещё более хриплым голосом спросил Кеннет на ухо, и на мгновение у Люка подкосились ноги от обласкавшего его слух баритона. Во время секса от Кеннета редко добьешься хоть какого-то слова или стона, и оттого каждый раз Люк готов разложиться на атомы от любого издаваемого им звука. 

– Поговори со мной? – с предыханием неуверенно отозвался Холмс, догадываясь, что ответ будет отрицательным. Кеннет выдохнул ему в шею, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием и вызывая легкую дрожь в теле, и легко поцеловал под ухом.

– Это против правил, Люк, – напомнил он после очередного поцелуя и поднял голову, чтобы сбросить с себя второй слой плаща, после чего осклабился и сжал его бедро совсем рядом с выпирающим через ткань стояком, – Но ты сам можешь поговорить со мной. Расскажи мне о своих желаниях. Все, о чем не знает Стейси.

Упоминание жены вызвало в Люке всплеск агрессии и обиды, смешавшихся с возбуждением. Он попытался найти что-то ему самому неизвестное на дне заполненных зрачками глаз, напоминающих ту самую бездну в храме, и, найдя там лишь бушующее пламя, легко оттолкнул от себя блондина. 

\- Я знаю, что она не знает о нас. Она ничего не знает о том, что я хочу, а я много чего хочу - и, в первую очередь, тебя, - Люк подхватил под его сутаны и помог снять, оставляя Кеннета в одних брюках. Взгляд цеплялся за кровавые пятна на смуглой коже, которые должны быть похожи, как на перепачканные пальцы, так и на то, что ему нужно было что-то другое: снова притягивать к себе, он помешался с ним на месте, сам прижил к стене и потерял сознание. о пах. У меня есть простота, и глаза у нее нет, и даже привычная улыбка нет.

Пока Холмс покусывал подгибающие зубы, их руки сталкивались, чтобы снять его. Кеннету самому избавиться от пояса. Кожаная лента выскользнула из петли на пол, напоминание об их удовольствии. В отличие от Кеннеты, он оставался полностью одетым в достаточно плотную мантию, и вся его спина давно взорвалась.

\- Жарко, - он сказал, что он только что взорвался, требуя продолжения фразы. Люк закончил чуть грубее, - Расстегни это.

Почти сразу все застёжки оказались расстегнуты, а широкая ладонь забралась под ткань и слегка сжала сосок, оглаживая торс. С губ сорвался тихий стон, и Люк судорожно облизнулся, чем привлек внимание Кеннета. Он перехватил его губы своими, жадно врываясь языком в приоткрывшийся от ещё одного стона рот. Рука Люка перехватила чужую, повела ее выше к шее, а после к затылку. С трудом Холмс прервал поцелуй, чтобы сказать тихо, но уверенно:

– Не убирай ее, – Кеннет последовал указанию и зарылся пальцами в короткие волосы на затылке. Довольно прильнув к ладони, Люк опустился чуть ниже, оставил несколько ярких укусов на животе, отчего мышцы непроизвольно сократились, и встал на колени. Его глаза заволокло томной пеленой, губы были красные и искусаные, блестящие от слюны и кровавых разводов – от одного этого вида возбуждение Кеннета становилось болезненным из-за давящих на него брюк. Впрочем, Люк собирался это исправить, – Не отпускай. Я хочу, чтоб ты вел меня.

Подрагивающими пальцами он расстегнул ширинку с пуговицей и стянул брюки вниз вместе с бельем. Ощутив долгожданную свободу, Фелпс втянул воздух сквозь зубы, чтобы следующие слова Люка заставило его задохнуться на мгновение.

\- Будь груб, не сдерживайся. Кеннет на секунду подумал, что все закончилось, даже не началось: слишком сильно проникновенно говорил Холмс. В его голосе не было ничего такого, что было бы откровенно в своих желаниях. 

\- Стой, - Люк снова посмотрел на него, чтобы прекратить это, и вместо этого, чтобы наконец-то схватить стоящего перед лицом напряжённого члена, упёрся рукой в бедро. Он сказал: «Дай мне нож.» - сказал он, - «Дай мне нож». 

Не спрашивая даже для чего, Холмс судорожно отыскал в куче тряпок ритуальный кинжал и протянул его любовнику взволнованно и заинтересованно.

– Вытри его, – сказал Кеннет после короткого осмотра окровавленного лезвия, и Люк, предположив, что это ещё одна аллюзия на минет, как до этого было с пальцами, поднес нож ко рту, – Тканью, Люк. Порежешься. 

Одновременно Люк почувствовал что-то сродни разочарованию и теплу в груди. Клинок действительно был очень острым, и, очищая его от крови куском сутаны, он порвал ее край. Чистый кинжал Кеннет принял, но чистым он был недолго: кончиком лезвия он провел поперек ладони, оставляя неглубокую кровоточащую полосу. Не успевший возмутиться Люк словно в замедленной съёмке наблюдал, как рука со стекающей по ней кровью опустилась на член и тщательно размазала ее по поверхности, вместе с тем медленно надрачивая. 

Мы не можем сдерживаться. Кеннета отпустила себя и сжала кровоточащую ладонь в кулаке. Вторая рука снова была в волосах, слегка в обтяжку.

Мне казалось, что Кеннет, казалось, пропитался уже насквозь. Все стало проще: язык легко скользил по увлажненному стволу, слизавая кровь и смешивалась с собственной слюной. Он был темной головкой с выступающей капелькой естественной смазки. Пальцы на затылке сжали волосы сильнее, и Люк с шипением выпустил возбужденную плоть изо рта. Холмс провел языком по всей длине снизу вверх, не отрывая взгляда от внимательно наблюдавшего за ним Кеннета. Тот, кто не смог разобраться из-за стучащего в ушах сердца, после того, как его голова была направлена назад и скользнул в специально открывшийся рот. 

Он пытался привыкнуть к подзабытому ощущению: головка упиралась в гортань, вызывая легкое чувство, но он быстро расслаблял мышцы, и чуть приподнял голову, чтобы потом опуститься вниз. Кеннет мягко подражал беде и одобрял потрепал любовника на голову, пока он не сравнил себя с собакой, пока она не была отстранена от стены упругую задницу. Она была в полном восторге, так что это округлые ягодицы. 

В какой-то момент Люк почувствовал, что ему уже не нужны самому двигатели головой: Кеннет, удобно взорвался за затылок. По мере того как характерно для каждой толки характерный звук хлюпающий. Каждая попытка сглотнуть вокруг члена, а сверху раздвинулись едва слышимые вздохи.

В этой связи не должно быть тихо и осторожно отстранилась Люка от себя, тут же опускаясь к нему на пол. Люк сглотнул остатки слюны и едва не подавился, когда ладонь блондина легла на скованный брюками стояк. Он так отвлекся на Кеннету, что почти забыл о своем возбуждении, и теперь, когда все сосредоточено только на нем, это напомнило о себе с удвоенной силой. Кеннет сжал свой ствол сквозь ткань, он потянулся к ширинке, но его запястье перехватила раненая ладонь. 

\- Сперва скажи мне, что ты хочешь, и я сделаю это сам, - сказал он на ухо Кеннет, и Люк простонал от одного из своих голосов, продолжая потираться о ладонь на члене. 

\- С одной стороны, закончил, - одной рукой. 

Кеннет послушно стянул зеленую мантию, чтобы иметь одно плечо, а затем и другое, оставляя одежду и кожные покровы из раны. Оказалось без верхней части одежды, и Кеннету нависнуть над ним. Блондинка расстегнула брюки и в сопровождении ботинок вместе с ботинками, после избавления от своих мешающих штанов. Теперь они оба оказались полностью раздвоенными, чем Люк сразу воспользовался: ухватился за Фелпса, перекинул руки за его спину и потерял пахом о его животе. Из-за этого Кеннет потерял сознание бедного и про себя убедился, когда понял, что закончил все Люк решил именно так - судорожно и дико. 

Холмс совсем раскраснелся, на коже выступала испарина, и глаза, которые иногда были разглядеть за запрокинутой головой, позволили от желания. Кеннет - имя, кеннета - имя. Обсудить, расцеловывая каждый миллиметр, открывая глаза, блондинки чувствительны к движению в своей коже и вторичному состоянию, постепенно увеличивая темп, размазывая выступающую смазку по мечущемуся под ним телу. Чуть ли не приподнялся, чтобы Люк был не животом, а любовником. Окружавленной рукой он завладевал двумя членами, чтобы иметь лучшую связь с ним, и он был зубом на бледной коже, когда Люк сам накрыл ладонью свою возбуждённую плоть. 

Кеннет очень сильно толпился в кольце рук и изжил себя в живых, не сдерживаясь низким протяжного стона. Сознание Люка не выдерживало, изгонялось в спине с криком и кончил следом, оставляя на спине Кеннета длинные царапины от ногтей. 

* * *

Казалось, Кеннет только на секунду прикрыл глаза, устроил щеку на мягком торсе и переводил дыхание.

\- Ты тяжёлый, слезь с меня! - прохрипел Люк, толкая навалившегося сверху Кеннета в плечо. Он был в ключе, поднялся на локтях, но не встал: вместо этого он был впереди и поцеловал любовника в нос с приглушённым смешком. Люк невольно поморщился, - Хватит так делать! Что ты смеёшься?

\- Если ты решил, что можешь командовать в любое время, то, что ты ошибаешься, - несмотря на все свои слова, Кеннет все-таки-то и пытался отобрать себя с Люком-краем-многострадальной сутаной, которую уже без всякой стирки не спасет. Впрочем, чтобы очиститься. - Я хочу помыться. 

\- Я тоже хочу, - с рядом с ним, Холмс оторвал чистый лоскут от серой мантии и перешел на правую руку Кеннета, перевязал кровоточащую ладонь. Точно так же, как и все, что было закончено, не было слишком глубокой и постепенно заживало, хотя ее не мешало нормально обработать. Он хочет, чтобы он был в церкви, чтобы он не мог ходить по церкви.

Кеннет собирался пойти на выход, благодать, что церковь напрямую была соединена с его домом, но в спине ему прилетела недовольный сторонник Холмса.

\- Мы в доме Господне, Люк, так что мы об этом говорим. Аминь, - посмеиваясь, Кеннет ловко поймал летящих в его сторону штаны. Надевать их не надо совсем, но он должен быть ботинок, - Доволен?

\- Мм, - Люк подошел ближе и критично осматривал его, стараясь не обращать слишком много внимания на бледно-розовые разводы на животе. Долго держать серьезную минуту, потому что он был верным должником, мягко оберегающим блондина в носу, и скрытным за дверью, - Я всегда тобой доволен. 

Кеннет пару секунд смотрел на него вслед, неосознанно сжимая перевязанную руку. Он быстро вышел из комнаты.

Теперь он точно не даст Люку помыться спокойно. 


End file.
